Battlelog
Battlelog is a web-based social networking service developed by ESN, later renamed Uprise, for the Battlefield and Medal of Honor series. For PC players, It replaces much of the in-game menu from prior Battlefield games as a means of launching the various game modes, expanding on statistics tracking features, and integrating forums and messaging. Changes to audio, video, and key bindings cannot be done from Battlelog, and must be done in a game session. Players can access the singleplayer Campaign without logging into Battlelog, but must be logged into Origin. To access the other game modes, PC players must log onto both Battlelog and Origin. Battlelog is also available for mobile devices, where most of the same stat-tracking and messaging features are still available. Following October 30, 2014, Battlelog replaced the Battlefield Blog as the series main news website. History Combining elements of the Battlefield Blog and BFHQ, Battlelog was first announced at E3 2011 and was subsequently made available upon the release of the Battlefield 3 beta, albeit in a beta itself, with the final version releasing on October 25, 2011. It was later heavily updated on June 4th, 2012 to help promote Battlefield Premium. Some of the new features included access to all Premium unlocks, easier access to co-op and multiplayer stats, assignments, leaderboards, unlocks, etc. On October 4th, 2012, Battlelog included support for Medal of Honor: Warfighter alongside Battlefield 3, sharing Battlelog functions almost identically. The website was given a visual update in May 2013 that made greater use of WebFonts and reorganized the header menu so as to make accessibility easier. Battlefield 4 marked the release of the website's third use, labeled as Battlelog 2.0. It was integrated into the game similarly to Battlefield 3 but allows owners of consoles to utilize features that were previously PC exclusive. Many features are not available in real-time on the PS3 and Xbox 360 and the use of a minimap on an external device is not available to them entirely. Battlefield Hardline also uses Battlelog 2.0 and functions in a similar manner. The next two Battlefield-style games from DICE, Star Wars Battlefront and Battlefield 1, notably abandoned Battlelog for in-game UIs instead. Battlelog 1.0 Features *Server Browser *Platoons - Allows players to create groups which can compete against one another *News and Forums *Soldier Statistics *Customization - Customize weapons, dog tags, vehicles, appearance, kits and create emblems *Creation of Matches *Battlefeed Gallery Bl-home.png|Original Layout Battlelog-new.jpg|The previous layout of Battlelog. Battlelog V3.png|The latest update of Battlelog, featuring a redesigned UI. BattlelogMobile.PNG|Battlelog's original layout on a mobile device. BattlelogMobile2.PNG|The new mobile layout, note that the navigation buttons are in the menu accessed by the top-left-hand side icon. Battlelog 2.0 Features *Customization - Customize weapons, dog tags, vehicles, appearance, kits and create emblems to be updated in the game in real-time *Server Browser - Search for servers at any time as well as in-game *Commander and Hack Mode - Commander Mode and Hacker Mode run off of Battlelog *Soldier Statistics *Battlescreen - Use as a minimap on tablet, mobile device, or another computer monitor in real time *Leaderboards - Depicts leaderboards that can be customized to range from a city to the whole world based on preferences *Platoons - Allows players to create groups which can compete against one another *Missions - Ability to create customized challenges for friends. Will notify creator upon completion *Loadout Preset - Allows players to save kit and vehicle loadouts *Suggestions - Displays items the player is closest at unlocking *News and Forums *Battlefeed *Facebook Sharing - Sharing of most statistics to your wall on Facebook Gallery Battlelog_2.0_Teaser_Image.jpg|Teaser image of Battlelog 2.0 released by DICE. Battlelog BF4.jpg|Battlelog 2.0 and Commander Mode. BF4Battlelog.jpg|iOS Battlelog interface for Battlefield 4. BF4BetaBattlelogPC.png|Battlelog interface during the beta for Battlefield 4. BFH Battlelog.PNG|Battlelog interface during the beta for Battlefield Hardline. See also * Battlefield Companion Category:Features of Battlefield 3 Category:Features of Battlefield 4 Category:Features of Battlefield Hardline Category:Websites